Dooda
by B0N3S-FR3AK
Summary: Jane is high. Who better to care for him than Lisbon? R&R por favor. Jisbon, of course! Oneshot


**AN. So this is total crap. Usually I'm just going about my business and my muse decides to bug me with an idea and I write it and it takes a special place in my heart, but lately that hasn't been happening so... I just wrote this which basically guarantees that it totally sucks, because writing something that isn't in accordance with my muse is automatically a bad thing. whatever. Hope somebody enjoys it. No where near the quality or yummyness of my other stories. I may delete it later... who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... really... NOTHING.**

**Warning: OOC**

"Lisbon... Lisbon... Lisbon...Hey... Lisbon"

She couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left her mouth, "What's wrong, Jane?"

"My pencil broke" he replied, as if the idea of a pencil breaking were the most incomprehensible thing he'd ever heard of.

"Get another one." When the only she received was a prolonged silence Lisbon looked up from the paper she was trying to get done only to be met with Patrick Jane's imploring stare a pout.

_How stupidly,obnoxiously, annoyingly CUTE can a guy be?!_

She couldn't help it. It was as if an invisible force lifted her out of her chair and made it impossible for her not to go get him another pencil. When she returned with a handful of sharpened pencils she found him behind her desk, apparently engrossed in the paper work she had been working on.

"Jane, what are you doing?" No answer "Jane?!"

"Lisbon... are you a doctor?"

"No, Jane..."

"Then why are you writing about an... 'ulna and radius?"

"Maybe because you broke yours..." she said in an obviously annoyed tone of voice.

"Well why'd I do that?"

"You have a listening problem. Somehow you translated my instructions to stay in the car as an invitation to try and pursue an armed suspect."

"YUP!" The giggle that came out of his mouth was something she couldn't ever forget, even if she wanted to. The drugs they gave him at the ER were no where near wearing off and Lisbon found herself loving this carefree side of Jane. Although Jane appeared to have a somewhat chipper disposition, there was no mistaking the darkness that awaited just beneath the surface, but under the influence of the strong pain relievers he was as carefree as a young child, and with each passing second she was more and more entranced by the sparkle in his cerulean eyes.

"Can I have my pencils please?"

"Sure..." At that he hopped off Lisbon's chair and stumbled straight into her desk before dissolving into another fit of giggles and resuming his walk to his desk.

Not a minute had passed before he spoke again:

"Hey, Lisbon..."

"Yes, Jane?"

"LOOK!"

_Oh my god... of course... is there anything this man isn't perfect at?_

Jane sat at his desk holding up an unbelievingly accurate replica of the Mona Lisa with the most charming smile imaginable plastered on his face.

"I drew it for you!"

"For me?"

"Yup! You know why?"

"Why?" she asked with an equally exuberant tone of voice.

"Cause I like you!"

She didn't know what to say. She simply sat there with a surprised look on her face while he lifted his legs onto his chair and proceeded to being spinning in it until he fell sprawled onto the floor, causing Lisbon to spring into action.

"Oh my... Jane, are you okay?" But he was lost in yet another fit of giggles.

"Lisbon, let's play a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright... what are we playing?"

"Okay... just close your eyes"

She did as she was told and waited patiently for further instructions but was surprised when instead of receiving more directions she felt sweet pressure against her lips.

"Good night, Theresa" he said before placing another soft kiss at the corner of her lips and going to lie on what was now deemed 'his couch'. Once again, she was left completely stunned. By the time she had collected herself enough to enquire as to Jane's motives he was snoring softly on the sofa.

"Goodnight, Jane" she said softly, a smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
